Everything Changes Outtakes
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Apenas uma coletânea de Outtakes da fanfiction "Everything Changes". Não possui uma ordem cronológica.


**Dia das Mães**

_Maio, 2010_

Feliz Dia das Mães!

Catherine encarou seu cartão mais uma vez. Sua professora, a Srta. Lois, havia pedido que seus alunos confeccionassem um cartão para o Dia das Mães, e Cathy tinha feito um cartão muito bonito e colorido, mas, de alguma forma, a menininha de quatro anos recém-completados, não achava que aquele pedaço de papel era o suficiente para demonstrar o quanto amava sua mãe.

O Dia das Mães, segundo sua professora, era um dia que os filhos tinham de agradecer as mães por todas as coisas boas que elas faziam por eles desde o momento do nascimento.

_E minha mamãe faz muitas coisas boas. _Cathy pensou.

A pequena guardou o cartão dentro da mochila e foi pé ante pé até o escritório do seu tio - que também era quase seu pai- Jasper.

"Oi, princesa." Ele cumprimentou-a assim que a viu.

"Shiuu!" Ela pediu silêncio, colocando o indicador sobre os lábios.

"O que foi?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda." Ela pediu com um biquinho, sentando no colo dele. "Domingo é dia das mães e eu não sei o que dar para a minha mamãe."

_"_Que tal irmos ao shoppping? Eu, você e o Dean? Aí vemos alguma coisa para a sua mãe e para a tia Ali._" _Jasper sugeriu.

_"_Mas ela não pode saber não, tá?_" _Ela pediu.

"Pode deixar. Eu consigo enganá-la." Jasper sorriu, cúmplice. Ele pegou o filho e os três combinaram o passeio. "Bella, eu vou levar o Dean e a Cathy para um passeio." Jasper gritou, saindo do escritório.

"Aonde vocês vão?" Bella perguntou, aparecendo no corredor.

"Passear." Dean se apressou a responder.

"E eu posso ir junto?" Alice perguntou, aparecendo logo em seguida.

"Não." Cathy respondeu, como se fosse óbvio demais.

"E por que não podemos ir junto?" Bella cruzou os braços.

"É coisa de homem." Dean respondeu.

"Ah, é mocinho? Então a Cathy não pode ir." Alice apontou.

"Pode sim. Ela é menina pequena. Menina grande que não pode ir." O pequeno respondeu olhando para a mãe e para a tia.

"De quem que esse menino herdou tanta esperteza?" Alice perguntou, tentando suprimir um riso.

"Adivinha!" Jasper sorriu, abertamente.

"Não demorem, está bem?" Bella ordenou.

"E nada de sorvete." Alice arremedou.

"Sim, senhoras!" Ele bateu continência e revirou os olhos. Elas sempre o tratavam como se ele não soubesse como cuidar dos próprios filhos. Jasper segurou cada criança pela mão e saiu do apartamento antes que elas inventassem mais uma recomendação ou proibição.

Por todo o caminho as crianças conversavam e Jasper tinha que fazer o esforço de prestar atenção na estrada e na conversa dos pequenos. Pelo o que ele podia entender havia uma menina nova na escola e Dean estava fazendo amizade com ela, o que não deixava Catherine nem um pouco feliz. Jasper sorriu. Se eles continuassem assim, estariam casados antes dos quinze anos.

"Então, vamos lá. O que vocês querem comprar para a mãe de vocês?" Jasper perguntou às crianças.

"Perry, o ornotinco." Dean respondeu animado.

"É ornitorrinco. E eu não acho que sua mãe vá gostar disso." Jasper sorriu imaginando o cara que Alice faria se recebesse um ornitorrinco de pelúcia verde como presente.

"Então compra para mim?" Ele pediu de uma maneira nada sutil. Culpa da mãe, Jasper pensou.

"Depois vemos isso. Primeiro o presente para as mães." Ele lembrou.

Eles entraram em várias lojas em busca do presente perfeito. Se Jasper achava que escolher o presente para uma mulher era complicado, imagine para duas. Some ainda o fator de deixar duas crianças de quatro anos escolherem tais presentes. Ele olhou no relógio. Já fazia mais de uma hora que ele estava ali na Macy's e o trabalho estava longe de terminar.

"O que foi? " Jasper perguntou ao notar o rostinho triste de Cathy.

"Eu não sei o que dar para a minha mamãe." Ela respondeu tristonha.

"Dá uma blusa igual essa." Dean sugeriu, enquanto mostrava a roupa que tinha escolhido para a mãe.

"Ela é bonita!" Cathy sorriu, gostando da sugestão.

"É, mas vocês não podem dar o mesmo presente para as suas mães." Jasper interviu.

"Não?" Cathy enrrugou o cenho. A blusa era bonita e tinha certeza que a mãe ia gostar, então qual era o problema?

"Não. Mulheres não gostam de ganhar a mesma coisa que as amigas. " Jasper respondeu. "Um dia vocês entenderão." Ele suspirou. "Vamos ver... o que sua mãe gosta?"

"Chocolate." A pequena respondeu sem pestanejar.

"O que mais?" Jasper continuou o interrogatório.

"Pernalonga." Ela respondeu, lembrando-se do coelho de pelúcia que sua mãe ainda conservava.

"E o que mais?"

"Música."

"Acho que podemos ver um CD para ela. O que você acha?" Com o assentimento de Cathy, Jasper foi com as crianças até a seção de música.

"Sua mamãe gosta desse?" Dean perguntou segurando um dos CDs.

"Não sei." Cathy enrugou a testa. Será que a sua mãe gostava daquele garoto? "Tio Jasper, pode levar esse?"

"Justin Bieber? Eu não acho que sua mãe vai gostar."

"Sua mãe não gosta de nada." Dean reclamou, arrancando uma risada do pai.

"É." A menina concordou. Dar um presente para sua mãe era mais difícil do que ela imaginava.

"Que tal esse?" Jasper sugeriu.

"Quem é elas?" Cathy perguntou ao ver as cinco mulheres na capa.

"Quem _são_ elas?" Jasper a corrigiu. "São as Spice Girls. Sua mãe gostava delas quando era mais nova."

"Tem certeza?" Dean perguntou.

"Absoluta."

"Então tá." Cathy encolheu os ombros, indecisa.

"Se você preferir podemos levar um livro." Jasper sugeriu

"Prefiro."

"Eu posso levar o CD?" Dean perguntou, sem conseguir desviar os olhos das mulheres na capa.

"Claro"Jasper sorriu. " Acho que esse pode ser o meu presente para as duas mães." Ele sugeriu, com humor.

Depois de comprar a blusa, o livro, o CD para as duas mães e o maldito ornitorrinco verde para as duas crianças, Jasper finalmente voltava para a casa. Cuidadosamente, ele escondeu os presentes dentro do carro para que Bella e Alice não os visse antes da hora.

"Como foi o passeio?" Alice perguntou assim que eles chegaram.

"Legal." Dean respondeu.

"O que vocês fizeram?" Foi a vez de Bella perguntar.

"Passeamos." Cathy respondeu.

"Por onde?" Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Por aí." Jasper sorriu, acabando logo com aquele interrogatório.

"Eles estão tramando alguma coisa." Bella sussurrou para Alice.

"Não duvide disso." Ela concordou.

_"_Hora de acordar." Jasper chamou, sacudindo-a de leve.

"Não." A pequena protestou, virando-se para o outro lado.

"Vamos, Cathy." Ele insistiu.

"Tôcomsono" Ela protestou com uma vozinha sonolenta.

"Ah, então vou fazer o café do dia das Mães sozinhos." Ele chantageou, na esperança que aquilo funcionasse. "E, sem ajuda, ele vai virar almoço."

"Já acordei, já acordei." Cathy murmurou sentando-se na cama.

Depois de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes ela foi para a cozinha, onde seu tio e Dean a esperavam.

"O que vamos fazer?" Dean perguntou, bocejando no meio da frase.

"O que vocês querem fazer?" Jasper perguntou aos pequenos.

"A mamãe e a tia Bella gostam muito de café."

"Mas tem que ter chocolate por causa da gente." Cathy lembrou.

"Hum, panqueca de chocolate!"

"Isso!" Cathy gritou.

"Falem baixo, ou elas vão acordar." Jasper falou. "Que tal um suco de laranja?"

"Eu gosto." Dean respondeu. "E as mamães também."

"Salada de frutas também!" Cathy ajudou.

"Ah, e também tem aquele negócio francês que elas gostam."

"Croasaint." Jasper ajudou o filho.

"Isso."

"Podemos ir a padaria lá embaixo e depois voltamos para aprontar tudo." Ele decidiu.

"Vamos dorminhoca, acorde." Bella ouviu uma voz familiar acordando-a.

"Não." Ela protestou, ainda estava com muito sono para levantar.

"Bells..." A voz insistiu.

"Deixa me dormir." Ela implorou mais uma vez.

"Se você não acordar eu vou ter que jogar tudo fora." A voz ameaçou e então Bella abriu os olhos, deparando-se com um verdadeiro banquete em cima de uma bandeja além de um par de olhos verdes que a fitavam intensamente.

"Para quê tudo isso?" Perguntou, desconfiada.

"Feliz dia das mães." Edward desejou, juntando-se a ela na cama.

"Eu ainda não sou mãe." Ela protestou, olhando para a sua barriga que mal aparentava os quatro meses de gestação.

"Essa barriguinha diz o contrário." Ele sorriu, acariciando o local.

"Você acha que eu vou ser uma boa mãe?" Bella perguntou insegura.

"Não." Ele respondeu sério e Bella encarou-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Você vai ser a melhor."

"Esqueci que a sua opinião não conta." Ela revirou os olhos. Em matéria de elogiá-la, Edward tinha o péssimo defeito de exagerar.

"Ah, não?" Ele debochou antes de beijá-la nos lábios. "Eu não vejo a hora de ver essa garotinha."

"Garotinha?" Ela tentou esconder o sorriso, mas foi em vão.

"Assim como você." Ele completou, voltando a colar os lábios nos dela. "Eu te amo, sabia?"

"Também te amo." Ela respondeu entre o beijo.

"Ela vai te amar muito." Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e então desapareceu.

_"_Que droga!_" _Bella murmurou ao finalmente abrir os olhos. Que droga de sonho era aquele? Com tanta coisa para sonhar, por que tinha que sonhar justamente com aquilo. Ela sentiu uma lágrima teimosa descer pelo rosto. Ficar remoendo o passado ou alimentar ilusões era algo que ela não fazia quando estava acordada, mas seu subconsciente parecia não partilhar desse seu estilo de vida. Outra lágrima estava prestes a rolar, quando uma vozinha a chamou.

"Mamãe?" A meninha chamou ao entrar no quarto.

"Oi." Bella sentou-se na cama e sorriu para a filha.

"Bom dia." A menina sorriu, parando ao seu lado na cama.

"Bom dia, minha princesa. Acordou cedo hoje?"

"Aham! Eu tenho uma surpresa. Vem comigo" Cathy segurou sua mãe, querendo levantá-la.

"Espere rapidinho, só vou ao banheiro." Bella disse.

Assim que saiu do banheiro, Bella foi para a sala, onde Alice a esperava. Elas nem tiveram tempo de trocar uma palavra, pois Jasper já as levava para a cozinha.

"Surpresa!" Cathy e Dean disseram em uníssono. "Feliz dia das Mães."

"Vocês que preparam tudo isso?" Bella perguntou, surpresa.

"O papai deu uma ajudinha." Dean respondeu. Embora Bella desconfiasse que Jasper tenha feito muito mais do que dar uma simples ajudinha.

"É lindo." Alice comentou emocionada ao ver a mesa.

"Sentem-se que nós vamos servi-las." Jasper avisou-as.

Depois que serviram as mães, o pai e as crianças sentaram-se à mesa e desfrutaram do banquete que eles tinham preparado/comprado. Depois do café da manhã, elas voltaram para a sala, onde os presentes lhe aguardavam. Jasper pegou o CD e colocou no som, para dar uma trilha musical ao momento. Alice e Bella se entreolharam e sorriram.

"Esse é o seu presente." Cathy correu em direção a mãe com um embrulho. Pela sua visão periférica, Bella via que Dean fazia o mesmo com Alice.

"É lindo." Bella abraçou a filha, antes de beijá-la.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou, tímida.

"Eu amei." Bella garantiu. Sempre quisera ler 1984 de George Orwell, mas por alguma razão desconhecida, nunca o comprava.

"Que bom." A menina sorriu, feliz.

"Eu te amo muito. Nunca se esqueça disso." Bella declarou, pegando-a no colo antes de esmagar Cathy em um abraço.

"Também te amo, mamãe." A menina lhe deu um beijo no rosto. "Você é a melhor mãe do mundo." Bella sorriu, mas sentiu seu coração apertar._ 'Você vai ser a melhor' _ela lembrou-se do sonho. As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos, mas dessa vez, por uma razão diferente. Por mais impossível que aquilo poderia parecer, ela estava grata. Grata por _ele_ ao menos lhe ter dado a oportunidade de tentar ser a melhor mãe do mundo para Cathy.


End file.
